


Be very afraid

by Aracne_web



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Marc Anciel, Angst, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 11:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aracne_web/pseuds/Aracne_web
Summary: Sandboy comes back, Nathaniel gets to live his nightmare ad he is afraid (or he would be if Marc weren'tSo Cute
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 22





	Be very afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I _know _the title is cliche, but I was .°•* _uninspired _*•°._  
>  It's pretty short too, sorry for that___
> 
> Prompt comes from the nathmarc server I'm in, I liked it a lot!

Nathaniel and Marc were happily enjoying themselves while drawing comics.

That is, until they heard the annoying 'Sandboy has checked in, now the nightmares can begin. 

Before they could find a place to hide from whatever nightmare was nearer, a puff of golden sand came along and hit one of them.

Nath, specifically.

Looking at himself to see if anything changed, he noticed that something had happened 

He was invisible.

Well this seemed pretty tame for a 'worst nightmare'

"Nath? Nath where are you?" Marc looked around for Nathaniel 

"I'm here Angel"

"Nath? Come on! Where are you? This isn't funny!" Marc looked genuinely worried now

"Marc! I'm here!"

"Nath come on!"

Marc couldn't hear him

_ Marc couldn't hear him _

So, this was bad, but he could always just touch Marc! That should make him notice he was there

Nath tried to approach his love, but the moment he got close enough, his hand passed right through marc

This was bad

_This was_ ** _really_** _bad_

Marc kept looking around, and Nath could only watch helplessly as his love searched for someone who was right there

Marc frowned for a moment "Wait, what am I looking for?"

Nath felt like crying because  _ he should have known _ his worst fear was not existing! People forgot him all the damn time! Who knew how often he was being killed or controlled or something by an akuma! 

Clearing his head, he stared at the confused Marc, who apparently had found the comic book Nath had signed for him and was now convinced that Nath was playing hide and seek or something

Gosh, he loved his boyfriend  _ so fucking much _ it was a miracle he could fall even deeper in love 

Looking around the house, Nath noticed the pictures with him slowly faded so that only Marc would be in them, Marc seemed to notice the pictures too, specifically one that said 'In the park with Nathaniel <3' but now only showed Marc hugging the air

"Hey Nath,are you a ghost or something? Why arent you in the photo?"

Nath sighed, his boyfriend was a dummy sometimes

Marc kept looking, up until a swarm of ladybugs arrived and gave Nathaniel his body back

Marc turned around "Are you Nathaniel?" Then the ladybugs reached him 

"Wait…."

Marc put his head in his hands, embarrased

"You're such a dummy sometimes"

Nath approached Marc, and gave him a kiss on the head

"That's one of the many reasons I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write marc's POV _I swear _but somehow it kept changing to Nath's :/__
> 
> _  
>   
>  _
> 
> _  
> _Maybe I'll do Marc's nightmare, but im not sure_  
>  _


End file.
